


fool for you

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: April Fools, Future Fic, Karma is a little shit, M/M, Weddings, everyone else from 3-e is just. there, pranks?? i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He grins at Gakushuu, and says again, “Marry me, Gakushuu.”Something thick curls in his stomach when the other’s sharp eyes land on him. “Why today?”Karma shrugs. “Your hair looked cute.”Gakushuu stares at him.[or: Karma and Gakushuu get married on April Fools. No one believes them.]





	fool for you

**Author's Note:**

> i binge-watched assclass in three days and i couldnt stop thinking about karmasano so Uh. this happened,, i wrote it entirely on a whim at 1am FHFNJS

“You know, I always thought this was the worst excuse for a holiday.” 

Gakushuu doesn’t take his eyes off of his book when he replies. “Really? I thought you’d love the idea of April Fools more than anyone else.” 

Karma’s fingers card through his hair, working their way through each lock with a combination of gentleness and precision that makes Gakushuu want to curl up tightly and fall asleep right then and there. “Well, yeah, but there’s no reason that pranks should be limited to just one day in a year,” After a moment, he adds, “Also, April Fools pranks usually _ suck._” 

Gakushuu snorts. His eyes are still trained on the book, but he doesn’t really understand what he’s reading and his mind is somewhere up in the clouds thinking about pranks with Karma. He doesn’t reply. 

“Must be hard for you, though, having no sense of humour and all,” Karma continues speaking, and Gakushuu can almost _ hear _the smirk in his voice. It’s almost a reflex action when his hand shoots out to flick the other on the forehead, smiling quietly to himself at the resulting laugh. 

He’s still trying to focus on the book, but he can feel Karma looking at him and it’s hard not to shift under the scrutiny. He ignores the weird feelings in his belly, telling them to shut up and sit the fuck down. They listen. 

“We should get married.”

Gakushuu looks up from where his head is resting on Karma’s lap, shifting his attention from the book in his hands to the aforementioned proposer currently looking down at him. He narrows his eyes, and as dryly as he can manage, says, “Not today, Satan.”

As expected, Karma whines at that response. Shoving Gakushuu off his lap - which didn’t faze the other whatsoever - he pouts, saying, “I’m serious!” 

Gakushuu doesn’t react. “I thought you didn’t like April Fools'?” 

“Well, yeah,” Karma admits. “But that’s not the point here! I’m trying to propose!” 

His book has been completely abandoned at this point. Gakushuu sighs, pulling himself up and sitting so that he’s facing Karma. 

Karma continues talking, ignoring the other. (This only adds to Gakushuu’s long-inflicted suffering.) “I could probably give your dad like, two goats in your honour, and maybe even a formally written request for marriage? That would _ definitely _get on his good side. Man, I’m a genius,” 

He grins at Gakushuu, and says again, “Marry me, Gakushuu.”

Something thick and viscous curls in his stomach when the other’s sharp eyes land on him. This time, his response is shakier, although he tries to control it. “Why today?” 

Karma shrugs. “Your hair looked cute.” 

Gakushuu stares at him. 

━━━━━━

“Hey, Gakushuu and I were thinking of getting married today and we were wondering if you wanted to come?” 

They’d decided to call Nagisa first, because if there was anyone who deserved to know about it before anyone else, it was their longtime supporter and (even though Gakushuu would only grudgingly admit it) best friend. Also because, as Karma had added with a wicked smirk on his face, “fucking with him is so much fun.” 

There’s a pause on the line. Gakushuu can hear Nagisa’s hesitant voice over the speaker phone as he says, “Today?” 

Karma coughs, trying to hide a laugh. “Yeah.” 

Some more moments of silence. “Nice try, Karma. I’m not falling for that.” 

Karma hangs up after exchanging a few more words, snickering, and Gakushuu wonders how he ended up with a literal five-year-old as a boyfriend (_fiance?)_. 

They make their way through a few more of the original Class 3-E’s members, and receive similar responses - Gakushuu stays quiet through most of them, because despite having met up with the others and even being on friendly terms with them, he felt a vague sense of awkwardness and guilt during their conversations. Almost eight years, and the ghosts from school still wouldn’t leave him behind. 

He did, however, get on the phone with Isogai; if only because he was curious to see what reaction the other would have. Unsurprisingly, he’d responded in typical Isogai fashion - never doubting them for a second and congratulating them endlessly and apologising for not being able to make it because he was out of town on a job but he was still so, so happy for them! 

(Karma was laughing in the background the whole time, but Gakushuu didn’t betray anything through his voice as he thanked Isogai and hung up, albeit with a small smile of amusement.)

After they’d run through their list of potential ex-classmates and colleagues to call, there was really only one person left to consult. 

Karma frowns as he stares at the phone screen glaring up at him. “Are you _ sure _ we can’t just stick with the goat plan? I think we should stick with the goat plan.”

Gakushuu rolls his eyes. Snatching up the offending phone, he dials up the number that he somehow knew by heart despite the existence of contact profiles. It’s only on the fourth ring that he starts getting a little nervous, but he quickly straightens himself up because he is an _ executive _ and _ executives are not scared of their fathers. _

Gakuho picks up on the fifth ring. “Hello,” he says, pleasantly. 

“I’m getting married.” 

There’s a pause. “Congratulations to the happy couple.” 

Karma isn’t laughing, but Gakushuu can still see the mirth in his eyes. “Thank you,” he says, and hangs up. 

━━━━━━

The courthouse smells like floor cleaner and freshly printed divorce papers - or at least, that’s what Karma whispers to him as they make their way through the hallway. Gakushuu still can’t quite believe that he’s marrying this man. 

They’re both dressed in suits; nothing too fancy, just their regular formals. Karma’s hair, which had grown out quite a bit in the past few months, looked especially floppy today and Gakushuu had to resist the urge to reach out and smooth it down. Something about it reminded him of high school, and his hands twisted further down in his pockets as he swallowed down the nostalgia. 

He _ really _can’t believe he’s marrying this man.

The two of them walk up to the clerk, and Gakushuu is smiling but inside, he’s a little anxious. Earlier, he’d pointed out the flaw in Karma’s plan by saying that they couldn’t just go and get married in one day as they pleased - and Karma had surprised him, as he always did, by pulling out a marriage license and grinning at him wickedly. Gakushuu had widened his eyes at that, because it meant that Karma had been _planning_ this, and goddamnit, he can’t believe that he didn’t do it first. 

Gakushuu’s brain is still trying to run away from him. Karma takes his hand, and with the other, hands the clerk their paperwork and required documents. He’s steadied. 

With all the documentation out of the way, all that was left to fill out the paperwork, kiss, and say I do. 

“Till death do us part,” Gakushuu mutters under his breath. He’s marrying this man. 

“You practiced your lines!” Karma responds, gleefully. Gakushuu resists the urge to kick him. 

They’re ushered towards the judge’s chamber, where said judge is waiting for them. She has a warm smile on her face as she greets them, and says, “My secretary will serve as your second witness. She should be here in a few minutes.” 

Gakushuu thanks her politely, and they make small talk for a while - something that he’s always been good at. It’s only when the ceremony is about to start that Gakushuu looks down at his (empty) hands and frowns. 

“We don’t have any rings.”

This time, it’s Karma’s turn to roll his eyes. “Have some faith,” he says, trademark grin lighting up his face, and brings out two matching gold bands from his pocket. 

Gakushuu tries to school his expression into something that doesn’t betray the sudden explosion in his stomach. “You _fucker_—” 

The judge coughs, interrupting them. “If I may begin.” 

━━━━━━

Karma’s laugh echoes off the ceiling as the Skype dial tone rings loudly. They’re back where they started; the two of them snuggled - not that Gakushuu would _ever _use that word - close together on a shared bed, poking and teasing the other occasionally. Except this time, there’s the addition of cool metal on their fingers and the weight of a promise wrapped around them like a blanket. It feels… nice, he supposes. 

He’s brought back to reality, and out of his musings, when Nagisa’s face fills the laptop screen in front of them. He looks confused, although still happy to see them, and the others trickle in one by one until the room is filled with the sound of laughter and friendly ribbing. Group Skype sessions weren’t out of the ordinary, but it was rare that Gakushuu decided to join them - that alone was enough to get most of them to answer. (He didn’t know how to feel about that information.) 

When everyone quiets down, Karma asks, “So, who won?” 

He’s met with more confused looks. 

Nagisa’s the first to bite. “Uhh… no one?” 

Karma grins again; his specialty. Gakushuu can almost see the devil horns peeking out of his now dishevelled hair. “You’re right, no one did.” 

He grabs Gakushuu’s hand, intertwining it with his own, and holds it up to the camera so that everyone can see the gold rings wrapped around both their fingers. “_I _did.” 

There’s dead silence for a beat. Gakushuu counts to ten in his head. 

“You _ motherfuckers,_” Rio whispers.

After that, everyone explodes all at once. 

“I can’t believe that you two would—”

“Why _ today, _ of _ all fucking days? _”

“SAY SIKE.” 

“You both are the worst. The _ worst._” 

Karma’s laughing through it all, and Gakushuu simply watches their reactions with what could only be called an amused smirk on his face. Isogai’s the only one who looks undisturbed by everyone else losing their minds, and instead happily continues to congratulate them. What an angel. 

“Man, I can’t believe you didn’t even tell us,” Maehara grumbles. 

“We literally invited you all.” It’s the first thing that Gakushuu has said through the entire call. 

Rio makes a face. “The absolute _ worst._”

Karma’s smug grin doesn’t leave his face for even a second. “All that matters is that I won.” 

Kayano groans, but Gakushuu can make out the laughter in her eyes even through a pixelated screen. “How the hell do you handle him, Asano?” 

“That’s a question I ask myself every single day.” 

Karma laughs again, and holds his hand a little tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> drinking game take a shot everytime karma grins or laughs in this fic 
> 
> thank u for reading!! comments n kudos are always appreciated


End file.
